Morskie Potwory
Morskie Potwory to szósty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii Morphotrix Unleashed autorstwa WorkowatyWilczek. Streszczenie Najemnicy muszą pokonać Krakkena - potwora zagrażającego Pelarotom. Fabuła *'Generał Prometeusz': Waszą dzisiejszą misją jest lot na planetę Ka-moho-aliʻi i rozprawienie się z potworem, który pożera mieszkańców. *'Jack': Wreszcie jakaś normalna misja. Bez żadnych sztyletów ani walk z gladiatorami. Rozkaz generale! *'Generał Prometeusz': Wykonać! Najemnicy wsiadają do statku. *'Ares': Cudownie! Jedziemy z misją do największego kosmicznego raju wakacyjnego w tej części kosmosu! Nie mogę się doczekać aż... *'Jack': Nie jedziemy tam na wakacje. Mamy pokonać jakiegoś potwora. *'Frostbite': O ile wiem, to tę planetę zamieszkują Pelaroci. Dlaczego Pyronici chcą, byśmy pomagali tym tłuściochom? *'Ivan': Dlaczego nazywasz ich tłuściochami? *'Frostbite': Ponieważ są tłuściochami. Jedyne co potrafią, to się toczyć. Ty z resztą też zaraz będziesz się tylko toczył. Dobrze, że masz ten pancerz, bo inaczej nie byłbyś w stanie wejść po schodach do rakiety bez zadyszki. *'Ivan': To niet prawda. Mówisz to wyłącznie z zazdrości, gdyż ja mam ciężki sprzęt, a ty jedynie jakiś kradziony sztylet sprzed tysiąca lat. *'Frostbite': Ja ci pokażę kradziony sztylet ty... *'Jack': Spokój oboje, to rozkaz! Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa do samego końca albo obu wyrzucę w próżnię. Dolecieli na miejsce. (Przy dalszym czytaniu proponuję włączyć tę muzykę) *'Jack': Dobra. Wysiadamy. Najemnicy wychodzą ze statku do instytutu badawczego. *'Ares': Co to za budynek? To nie jest plaża. *'Jack': To dla tego, że naszym celem nie była plaża. Jak już wspominałem, nie jesteśmy tu dla odpoczynku. *'Naukowiec': Witam w instytucie badawczym na Ka-moho-aliʻi, planecie, zmienionej w nowe siedlisko dla pelarotów, dzięki naszym nowoczesntym metodom naukowym. Pewnie zastanawia was, skąd wzięliśmy DNA pelartoty? *'Ivan': Jeśli mam być szczery, to mnie to niet obchodzi. Możemy zrobić co trzeba i wrócić do domu? *'Naukowiec': Zdanie Galwanów nie jest tu brane pod uwagę. Niewielkie ilości udało nam się znaleźć w muzeach, ale było ono zbyt zniszczone, więc jako wypełniacza użyliśmy DNA... *'Ivan': Żaby? Widziałem to w jakimś filmie... Park Triasowy czy coś... *'Naukowiec': Nie, DNA Galwanów nie było tu przydatne. W końcu nie chcieliśmy, by Pelaroci byli brzydcy. Do wypełnienia luk użyliśmy zachowanego DNA więźnia nr. 222-022, zmutowanego przedstawiciela gatunku z przed tysiąca lat. Dla tego właśnie nasi kosmici mają lekko metaliczną barwę *'Jack': Bardzo to interesujące, ale co zabija Pelarotów i jak się to ma do Pyronitów? *'Naukowiec': Cała planeta jest podległa Pyronitom. Na ich zlecenie powstał projekt klonowania Pelarotów. Nie jestem pewien, czy oni sami mają dla nich jakiekolwiek militarne zastosowanie, ale na pewno czerpią oni duże zyski z turystyki, które się skończą, gdy bestia dalej będzie stwarzała zagrożenie. Właśnie, na podstawie zdjęć i zeznań świadków wydaje mnie się, że jest to wielki kraken-albinos. Prawdopodobnie dostał się tu, gdy zwoziliśmy różne rośliny i zwierzęta z Ziemii, w celu ustabilizowania środowiska naturalnego. Przez ten czas żył w ukryciu i z tego co wiecie, zdążył sporo podrosnąć. *'Jack': Biały kraken z Ziemii... Interesujące... No nic, dziękuję za informację. Żegnam. Najemnicy wyszli na plażę. *'Ares': Wreszcie plaża! Jak tu pięknie! Zaraz pójdę popływać albo... *'Kineceleranka': Witaj żołnierzu. Zapewne jesteś tu z ważną misją? *'Ares': Yyyy... Misją... A, no tak, jestem tu by pokonać tego... Ogopogo?... Potwora z Loch Ness?... *'Ivan': Krakkena... *'Ares': Krakkena! Jestem tu po to, by pokonać krakkena! *'Kineceleranka': Ach tak? To powodzenia. Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć prawdziwego żołnierza w akcji. *'Ares': A więc zaraz będziesz miała ku temu okazję. *'Ivan': Żałosne. *'Frostbite': Jako Necrofriggian nie jestem ekspertem od tych spraw, ale wydaje mi się, że mówisz tak bo ty nie byłbyś w stanie tego zrobić. Mogę się założyć o 20 jednostek intergalaktycznej waluty, że nie byłbyś w stanie nawet zagadać do dziewczyny. *'Ivan': Głupoty wygadujesz! Oczywiście, że mogę mieć każdą dzie... *'Jack': Mniej gadania, więcej roboty. Chodźmy do rezerwatu Pelarotów. *'Ares': Nie, dzięki, ja tu zosta.... *'Jack': To nie była sugestia, tylko rozkaz! Odciąga Kinecelerana za ogon. *'Ares': Ej, właśnie miała dać mi swój numer. W rezerwacie Pelarotów. *'Pelarota 1': Yyy... Dzieńdobry... yyy... Czy to już pora karmienia? *'Pelarota 2': Co ty gadasz, jaka pora karmienia? Przecież karmienie jest dopiero o.... O której? *'Pelarota 3': O godzinie. *'Pelarota 2': O właśnie, o godzinie. No i nie mają wiader. To pewnie ci... Ci co przychodzą zwiedzać... Jak się nazywają? *'Pelarota 1': Skoro przychodzą zwiedzać to... yyy... zwiedzacze? *'Pelarota 3': Ty to jesteś mądry... *'Ares': Cóż, mózgu na pewno im nie doklonowali. *'Pelarota 1': Mózg? Co to mózg? Czy to jakieś jedzenie? Jack skanuje Pelarotę Morphotrixem. *'Pelarota 1': Uuu, świeci... łaadnee.... Mogę się pobawić? *'Jack': Może nie tym razem. Przyszliśmy tu zabić krakkena *'Pelarota 1': Zabić? Co znaczy zabić? Czy to nie oznacza zrobić krzywdę? I co to jest krakken? *'Pelarota 2': To pewnie ten robak, który zawsze zaprzyjaźnia się z naszymi kolegami. Czy wy też się z nim zaprzyjaźnicie? *'Frostbite': Zaprzyjaź... Tak, oczywiście! Mamy tu specjalne sprzęty zaprzyjaźniające! Nie wiecie, gdzie on może być? *'Pelarota 1': Za wami... Bohaterowie spostrzegają stojącego za nim wielkiego, białego samca Krakkena. Zaczynają do niego strzelać, ten jednak wydaje z siebie ryk i znika pod wodą. *'Ares': Faktycznie... Albinos... *'Jack': Daleko nie ucieknie! Ripper dogoni go raz-dwa! Przyciska tarczę zegarka, jednak zamiast w piscis volana zmienia się w obcego podobnego do żółwia. *'Jack': A to co za obcy? Wygląda jak żółw, więc nazwę go... Turtle. Oby potrafił pływać... Jack wskakuje do oceanu i powoli płynie za Krakkenem. Gdy dogonił zwierzę, wyskakuje z wody i w locie naciska tarczę zegarka, zmieniając się w Arburiańskiego pelarotę. Zwija się w kulę i uderza kosmitę w głowę, ten nie doznaje jednak poważniejszych obrażeń. *'Jack': A byłem pewien, że Kula zadziała. Ale w sumie, przecież on się żywi tym gatunkiem. Na papierze lepiej to wyglądało. No pięknie, nie podejrzewam, bym umiał pływać w tej formie... Opada na dno, ale zmienia się w Tapejarę i wzbija się ponad wodę. Następnie używając promieni Słońca oślepia bestię na krótko, po czym znów naciska na zegarek. *'Jack': Tym razem niech to będzie Ripper. Zmienia się w kosmitę z gatunku Cerebroskorupiaków *'Jack': Doprawdy niefortunny ambaras. Zmieniłem się w inny gatunek niż oczekiwałem. W o wiele lepszy gatunek. Myślę, że odpowiednią nazwą dla tej formy będzie Cancerebrum. Co powinienem uczynić? Mym priorytetem jest zjedzenie pizzy, jednakowoż w obecnym środowisku nią nie dysponuję. Hmm, mą drugorzędną potrzebą jest pokonanie bestii. Mój nad wyraz rozwinięty intelekt podpowiada mi, że dobrym sposobem będzie wysłanie w stronę zwierzęcia impulsu elektrycznego, co przykuje jego uwagę. Jack razi krakkena prądem, po czym natychmiast zmienia się w Rippera. Potwór rzuca się za nim w pościg, on jednak jest szybszy, udaje mu się dotrzeć do brzegu przed rozładowaniem się zegarka. *'Ivan': I jak udało si... *'Jack': Ognia! Najemnicy strzałami uśmiercają potwora *'Pelarota 1': Skrzywdziłeś naszego przyjaciela, za karę spotka Cię... yyy... ukaranie.... Rozlega się sygnał *'Pelarota 1': Cóż, pora na drzemkę. Żegnajcie przyjaciele. Pelaroci zwijają się w kule i zasypiają *'Jack': Smutne... No cóż, lepiej opuśćmy tę planetę. *'Ares': A nie możemy tu zostać jeszcze trochę? *'Jack': Nie. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * DNA Arburiańskiego Pelaroty zostaje zeskanowane. * Debiut Kineceleranki. * Debiut Arburiańskich Pelarotów. * Debiuty wielu kosmitów. * Debiut i śmierć Krakkena. Postacie * Jack Dagger * Ares "Lightning" * Frostbite * Ivan Lyagushka * Generał Prometeusz * Pelaroci (debiut) * Kineceleranka (debiut) Wrogowie * Krakken Albinos (debiut; śmierć) Kosmici * Turtle (debiut) * Kula (debiut) * Tapejara (debiut) * Cancerebrum (debiut) * Ripper Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do serialu "River Monsters". Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Morphotrix Unleashed